


5 times yuto doesn't confess and 1 time he finally does

by jeolmeoniji



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Way V
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soccer club, Yuto is Whipped, i literaly wrote this in a day through dm LOL, kino best best friend, listen i have a yuyu agenda 2020 to keep alive, this ship is so underrated i had to do something, yuta's long hair yes it's really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: The thing with Yuta's smile, is that it's not a simple smile. It's not just his mouth that does the trick, the corner of his lips moving up, and then it's done, a smile. No. Yuta's smile is something you need to experience to understand what it truly means, what it truly is. And Yuto can't for the love of his One Piece collection, stay calm in front of it.or; yuto desperatly tries to confess to yuta, the captain of the soccer team.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Nakamoto Yuta, a little bit of nomin and tenwin because i can lol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	5 times yuto doesn't confess and 1 time he finally does

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FOLKS IM HERE TO PUT SOME LIFE IN THE YUYU (yuto x yuta) TAG!!!!!
> 
> this ship is such a precious part of my heart and i wanted to share it with you all. i can't stay still when they talk about each other in their respective vlives ;~; my universe and nctzen heart is too weak
> 
> the entirety of this ff has been written in 24 hours through twitter dm, because of my partner in crime for plotting aus and crying over nct. if you see this, i love you <3
> 
> i really can't believe i wrote so much in such a little time. biggest flex of 2020, i'm telling you
> 
> anyway, enjoy this cute ff!!! <3

**1.**

Yuto doesn't know if he's in luck or if he's cursed. He would have prefered to take care of a Hui working on three hours of sleep over a week because he couldn't leave his studio for his final thesis in music production, than taking care of what is happening right now. Hugh. Anything but having to deal with the soccer team's leader. Not that Nakamoto Yuta is a pain in the ass, or a douchebag, or someone that doesn't deserve to be blessed by Hyunggu's kindness. No. That is quite the contrary, actually. Yuta deserves the whole world, if you ask Yuto. Not that he's biased, or anything. (Hyunggu would tell you: he is biased. His best friend is observant and straightforward like that.)

Dammit, Yuto should focus. But how can he, when Yuta smiles like  _ that _ .

The thing with Yuta's smile, is that it's not a simple smile. It's not just his mouth that does the trick, the corner of his lips moving up, and then it's done, a smile. No. Yuta's smile is something you need to experience to understand what it truly means, what it truly is. And Yuto can't for the love of his One Piece collection, stay calm in front of it.

Yuta's smile can heal anything. It is brighter than the sun (yes, Yuto is cheesy like that). It illuminates his whole handsome face, his eyes crinkle, and bubble, and Yuto feels something weird in his chest. It is too damn powerful and Yuto just wants to be able to  _ breathe _ . But no. Nakamoto Yuta has chosen to smile and show his happiness to the whole world and Yuto has to suffer in the middle of their soccer practice.

Sometimes it would be a cheeky smile - Yuta would bit his lower lip, a lopsided smile, a smirk, and then the butterflies in Yuto's chest become a fueled fire and he wonders if he can burn right then and there in the middle of the soccer field. Yuta shouldn't have so much power with his mouth alone - and Yuto doesn't even know what this mouth would do if Yuta would kiss him. This is a dangerous thought to have, and Yuto quickly tries to think of something else - like the cute picture Wooseok has sent of the cat he is cat-sitting. Yuto is so fucked and it's only been ten minutes the practice has begun.

Yuto doesn't even know why Yuta has decided to bless the campus with his wonderful smile. For what he's seen, everyone is a bit sluggish today, and they share lazy passes to try to warm up. Yet Nakamoto fucking Yuta is smiling and Yuto dysfonctions automatically. It's like a math equation, like a chemistry rule. One thing can't happen without the other following straight. (But Yuto isn't straight, mind you.)

God, why is Yuta so handsome in his soccer outfit? Why is he so handsome even if he does something as simple as jogging around to make sure everyone is in good spirit? Why is he... why is he going directly toward Yuto?

Yuto panics and that makes him miss the ball Shinwon has tried to pass to him. Yuto wants to curse and throw himself into the river nearby because this is a rookie mistake and the worse is that he's done it in front of Yuta who is intensely looking at him. If Yuto wanted to impress his captain before, maybe this just signed the end of his wonderful career path to become Yuta's boyfriend. Ah, he wished.

"Everything's alright, Adachi?"

"Y-yeah," the younger mumbles, and he's honestly torned between looking at Yuta's face - and die because he's so beautiful - and looking at his feet - and die because he's so awkward it hurts and he's never gonna success in anything.

"Let's do some more warm up together, will you?" Yuta proposes, and Yuto dies on the spot.

He doesn't have time to agree, or to tell him that he's fine and Yuta should check on Jeno and Jaemin who are probably exchanging kisses behind the bleachers, but instead, Yuta already has a soccer ball at his feet, ready to pass it to Yuto and do some tricks. Yuto needs to remember to breathe. This is normal. They are indeed in the middle of a soccer practice, so everything is usual, everything is fine. He can do it.

When Yuta pats him on the back with another one of his blinding smile, Yuto swallows the words that he wants to say - which are between the "you're so pretty" and the "would you go on a date with me?" - and instead, he chuckles awkwardly and does a thumbs up.

(When Hyunggu hears about it later, he calls him a panicked gay, and Yuto screams in his Luffy plushie.

"You'll do better next time," Wooseok reassures him. "You can still confess your crush for him another time."

Yuto really hopes he'll be able to, and not die of overheating because of shyness before that.)

**2.**

Yuto is used to people calling him Adachi, because in Japan that's what you usually do with your classmates, except if you're really close with them. Calling him Yuto is kind of a big thing, reserved for his family and his childhood friends. But since he’s arrived in Korea for university, his view is kind of upside down and he's a bit confused because more people casually call him Yuto instead of Adachi. At first it felt like he was close buddy with everyone, and it was unsettling, but now he understands the culture difference and doesn't think more of it. Hyunggu even calls him Yuto- _ chan _ because he's learning Japanese as an elective and he loves teasing him.

All in all, it's good.

Except Yuta calls him Adachi, and it's making Yuto sadder than he wants to be.

It's logical that Yuta calls him by his family name. After all, he's Japanese like him, and he was raised in the same environment and has the same habits as he does. So it’s only a matter of fact that Yuta prefers "Adachi", also because they are only soccer teammates, and Yuta being older than him means they don't have class together.

What is unsettling is that Yuta insists that everyone calls him "Yuta", and not “Nakamoto”, with no exception. So Yuto is in a weird situation where their relationship isn't well defined because he feels like while he considers himself close to Yuta since he calls him Yuta (hyung), Yuta replies with his usual "Adachi". It shouldn't affect him so much, but it does, because he has a crush on Yuta.

Yuto shouldn't be jealous that Yuta doesn't call Shinwon by his name Ko, or Jeno "Lee", or Jaemin "Na". It's part of the culture, it's alright, it doesn't mean a lot of things anyway. ("It does to you, though," Hyunggu tells Yuto, and sometimes he'd like his best friend to stop being so attentive.)

They are at a team gathering after a long special training on a Saturday, and the restaurant is bustling with life and laughters. Yuto has spent his whole day pondering on if he should tell Yuta that he likes him or not. It has been going on for months, and usually he is not that slow, but something about Yuta makes Yuto shut up even more than usual. He knows he's pretty silent most of the time, and doesn't express himself a lot, but back in high school in Japan, at least if he had something important to confess, he would do it. It's another story when it comes to Yuta.

Only the one who are 21 year old or more were allowed to order alcohol, of course, which leaves Jeno and Jaemin with sparkling yuzu water, which is funny while Yuto drinks a beer. He isn't fond of alcohol though, so he knows he won't drink more than that and just joins the younger ones with their soft drinks after. Yuta though, who is a party animal and has apparently no problem drinking more than three beers and still looks awfully handsome, drinks and drinks and Yuto should feel concerned but he also looks at the flush on Yuta's cheeks and it is damn adorable.

Their soccer team leader has an aura and a charm that can't be ignored, and Yuto sulks when he sees some people turning to look at the person who laughs loudly, only to find Yuta and his beauty, and then Yuto also sees how some would be interested in standing up and joining the fun with Yuta.

He's not jealous, he shouldn't be. It's normal, Yuta is popular, Yuta is charming, Yuta is... Gosh, Yuto's crush doesn't reduce one bit.

"Adachi, toast with me!"

Yuto is startled when he hears Yuta's voice so close to him, because he was lost in Shinwon's mono conversation, but also Shinwon knows better and instantly ignores Yuto in favor of annoying their youngest couple at the table. Left alone, Yuto sees Yuta coming to the free seat next to him with a beer in his hand, and maybe Yuto is combusting on the spot. 

Yuto and Yuta have a casual friendship. They know each other from the soccer club, and Yuta likes him, and they sometimes exchange in Japanese when they miss their mother tongue, but it's never been more than that. Yuto has never eaten lunch at Yuta's table - he's intimidated by Yuta's friends, who are all older than him and handsome and loud, they are quite the phenomena on their campus. But when they are in the soccer context, Yuta acknowledges Yuto, and that makes him way too excited. His crush has developed through the first weeks after he's joined the club, and who can blame him when you look at Yuta?

"You did really way today," Yuta exclaims, and he puts his beer in the air so Yuto would bump his glass with Yuta's in a sign of celebration.

"Thank you, Yuta hyung, I tried," Yuto replies, and he should really asks Hyunggu for advices when it comes to making good conversation.

Yuta laughs, and maybe that shouldn't make Yuto so flustered, but here they are anyway.

"I always find it a bit funny when you call me hyung, because we're both Japaneses, yet we often talk in Korean, and we adopted some Korean habits as well."

"Everyone in the team call you hyung, so I thought it would be weird if I didn't do the same."

"You could always call me  _ onii-chan _ ," Yuta says with a wink and his usual blinding smile, and Yuto dies on the spot.

He's lucky he's swallowed his sip of beer already, or he would have made a fool of himself and spit it on Yuta's beautiful flushed face.

"Well, you kept a Japanese habit still," Yuto manages to say after his heartbeats stopped being crazy.

"Is that so? Which one?"

"You call me "Adachi", even if everyone else calls me "Yuto"," and Yuto really hopes he hasn't made things awkward, and that Yuta can't see the little bit of disappointment and sadness in the fact that he cares how Yuta calls him. It shouldn't be a big deal - yet it is.

"Oh, you're right, I've never really noticed," Yuta says, his face becoming a little bit more serious. "Does that annoy you when people call you Yuto without any politeness mark like we're used to in Japan?"

"Well, no, I actually quite like it. It seems more chill, I don't know, I got used to it, it's fine," Yuto mumbles.

Yuta's smile appears once again, and seeing it this close, when they are next to each other, it's another experience. Yuto feels lucky he accepted to go to that casual team dinner.

"Well then, Yuto, you did really well at practice today, I'm proud of you."

Yuto wonders if his ears have betrayed him, but the mischievous smile of Yuta proves him that he's heard well. Yuta just called him "Yuto".

"You're no longer Adachi, you're Yuto now," Yuta laughs, and Yuto feels warmer, and like he's on a cloud.

The fact that they are close enough now, that Yuta calls him Yuto, would be an enough reason for Yuto to take his courage and tell Yuta that he likes him, because it's been so long, and Yuto feels so good right now, but then Yuta speaks again: 

"I accept  _ onii-chan _ , but only from you and because you're cute," with a wink that may as well dig Yuto's grave.

"Hyung!!" he splutters, as embarrassed as he's falling deeper for Yuta's charms.

"Ok, ok, Yuto,  _ hyung _ is good too, don't worry."

And Yuta sends him another wink, but then a teammate calls for him, and he waves at Yuto before standing up. When Shinwon turns to Yuto, he's still flustered. And Shinwon doesn't wait before teasing him about that.

"Next time, Yuto, you won't be speechless and will finally tell him what you really think of him."

**3.**

Yuto is mesmerized by Yuta's smile, but he simply loses his shit over Yuta's beautiful hair. Yuta isn't one to care about gender stereotypes and stuff like that. One day, he's decided that he wanted to keep his hair long, and since then, he's never talked about going to the hairdresser. Yuto has seen, day by day, week after week, Yuta's hair getting longer, and here goes his sanity. Yuta is mesmerizing and his hair is beautiful and Yuto is suffering.

Yuta reminds Yuto of the trend going on in Johnny's entertainment boy bands when he was in middle school, and that shouldn't make Yuto that weak, but it does. It's like a part of his childhood following him in Korea. As much as he thought it was ridiculous sometimes, Yuto is now speechless every time his eyes are attracted by Yuta's hair.

Yuta usually doesn't do much to his hair. He keeps it wild, touching his shoulders, and Yuto wants to play with it, to pass his fingers in it and comb it and maybe sometimes he thinks of Yuta just after his shower with rivulet of water drops sliding on his strands and disappearing on his skin. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Yuto had a clear and vivid image of this, because after soccer practice they all share the same showers, and Yuto tries not to stare but also he's a weak, weak man, and Yuta is a beautiful, beautiful man.

And during practice, oh, Yuto thinks he'll never get used to it. Yuta needs to put his hair in a little ponytail, and some strands still get out of it, and then there are also the days Yuta uses a headband, and he's just so pretty it's unfair.

"You're drooling again," Shinwon says, and Yuto slaps his hand on his own mouth.

"Leave me alone."

"I heard Yuta talking about going to the hairdresser, do you think he'll cut his hair? Maybe he grew tired of it."

The news crumbles all faith Yuto has in the world.

"What? Seriously? This is ridiculous! Getting rid of the beauty that is his long hair? What does he have in mind?"

"Well, only way to stop this atrocity is to beg Yuta not to cut his hair, because then you'll be deprived of one of the wonders of the world, and at the same time you can finally tell him how beautiful he is and how in love you're with him," Shinwon shrugs.

So Yuto is a man on a mission now. Because there's no way he'll let Yuta cut his hair.

When the practice is over, and that Yuto has, just to be sure, looked more at Yuta than usual - he doesn't only like Yuta for is look, that needs to be clear, but he knows how to appreciate a real work of art - Yuto tells himself to be strong enough and persuade Yuta not to go to the hairdresser. He can't forgive himself if he doesn't fight for what he thinks is right.

"I don't know if you're cute or just crazy," Shinwon comments but he leaves Yuto in favor of showering.

Yuta is talking with their coach, still handsome even if he has two hours of practice behind him. Yuto wonders how he’s become so smitten. Yuta is so easy to love, with how hardworking he is, how he goes out of his way to make everyone feel at ease, how he teases around, how diligent he is in his studies, how caring he is with those who have trouble in Korean. Yuto has noticed all of this.

"What's up, Yuto?" Yuta smiles when he notices his friend, after the end of his conversation. 

Yuto doesn't really know how to seem chill and tell Yuta to never ever go near a pair of scissors for the rest of his life, but it's maybe a bit extreme, so he settles on a simple "I heard from Shinwon you wanted to go to the hairdresser?". Yuta nods, and his hand absentmindedly begins to play with one of his long strands.

The movement shouldn't make Yuto that weak in the knees, yet here he is, learning more everyday about how smitten he is.

"You want to come with me?"

Yuto chokes. Does he want to go on a murder scene? Does he want to be the witness of a crime? Does he want to watch an assassin kill Yuta's beautiful hair?

"I'm still not sure what I want to do, so maybe a bit of help would be welcome you know," Yuta continues, and he smiles sweetly at Yuto.

"Please don't cut your hair," Yuto blurts, and his distress is probably clear as crystal on his face.

Yuta looks at him with a weird expression, but then he laughs, and shakes his head.

"What? I'm not planning on that!"

"T-then why would you go to the hairdresser?" Yuto is lost.

"I want to change my hair color. So, what do you think? Blond or silver?"

Yuto's brain short-circuits.

Yuto has never thought of this possibility. Yuta's long beautiful black hair is something. He remembers he's seen an old picture of Yuta's soft brown hair from a few years back on his Instagram, and it was cute, but the haircut was short. And now, Yuta drops this bomb of wanting to change his hair color? His brain has provided him for a millisecond the view of Yuta with long silver hair, and then suddenly Yuta becomes like one of his favourite Final Fantasy character, and Yuto is ready to die on the spot.

He never knew Yuta could become a thousand time more dangerous again. Life is full of surprise, and wants Yuto's death.

"Oh," he hiccups.

"So, what do you think? Taeyong asks me to go back to red, but I want something lighter." 

Yuto tries not to agonize at the thought of Yuta with red hair - he was  _ not _ aware of that. Instead, he proposes:

"Silver would look good on you. I mean, anything would, but if I had to chose, silver's cool. Yeah. Haha."

Yuta smiles brightly, and puts his hand on Yuto's shoulder.

"I knew I could count on your opinion! Silver it is, then. I'll text you when my appointment is." 

"O-ok?"

And then Yuta shushes him to the locker room.

Yuto is a bit dumbfounded, because he thought he was going on a mission to preserve Yuta's long hair and confess his love for his captain, and in the end he just told him which haircolor he should do. Life is  _ really _ full of surprise.

**4.**

"That was totally a date," Hyunggu hammers, and Yuto tells him to shut up.

"No it wasn't."

" _Yes_ it was. Yuto, you're so blind sometimes it hurts."

Yuto prefers not to reply to his best friend, and angrily takes a sip of his bubble tea. They are at their favourite place, and Yuto has talked about how Yuta hasn't stopped texting him for the whole week regarding his hairdresser appointment, and since Yuto is a weak man, he's been with him to the salon, and he had to endure two hours of Yuta being pampered by the hairdresser, and see the transformation happening before his eyes. If Final-Fantasy-Yuta was breathtaking in his mind, it's nowhere near what the truth is. Yuto didn't know he'd have to endure daily heart attacks.

"You're such a weak man, Yuto."

"Could you not?"

And then after the hairdresser, Yuta had invited him for a coffee.

("A coffee date. A  _ date _ , Yuto."

"Shut up for god's sake Hyunggu!")

Yuto is so happy that he's finally closer to Yuta, he takes everything he can get but also doesn't try for more, because he's scared it can suddenly disappear in front of his eyes. He's greedy, he wants Yuta's attention on him, but yet he's shy. Hyunggu tells him he has zero chance to be rejected by Yuta if he ever happens to confess his long time crush, but suddenly Yuto's not so sure, and he thinks Yuta only sees him as a cute  _ dongsaeng _ .

"Yuto! Fancy seeing you here!"

Hyunggu's devil smile makes Yuto wince, and he has no time to prepare himself that Yuta is sitting in front of him with his beautiful smile and beautiful silver hair and his power to render Yuto speechless and even more in love.

"Hey, Yuta hyung!"

"Am I, like, disturbing a date of yours?" Yuta teases, but looks intensely at Hyunggu before looking back at Yuto.

Yuto wriggles on his seat.

"No! Of course not. Huh, hyung, meet Hyunggu, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, I heard  _ so much _ about you, it feels like you're already part of the family," Hyunggu exclaims, and he shakes Yuta's hand.

Yuto wants to strangle his best friend. He doesn't even have to think, he'd throw him to the sharks without any hesitation.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Yuto's best friend," Yuta replies. "So Yuto talks a lot about me?" 

"Yeah, you know, usual stuff, like how good you are at soccer, or how beautiful your new haircolor is, no big deal."

Yuto chocks on a boba pearl.

"Well, the best chose the silver color, right Yuto?"

Yuto mumbles something which can't really count as words, but he wants to die on the spot, so they should leave him alone in his misery. Hyunggu has a Cheshire smile and he  _ doesn't _ like it.

"Would you look at the time, I promised Wooseok I'd go study with him. I'll leave you two enjoy some time alone, then!" Hyunggu exclaims, dramatically looking at his watch.

Yuto wants to shout _ traitor! _ , but Yuta doesn't seem fazed and waves goodbye to him.

"I'll go order, you want something else?" Yuta asks.

"It's okay, thanks," Yuto smiles weakly, and he's nervous to be alone with Yuta, just like the other time they had coffee together.

When Yuta is at the counter, Yuto's phone vibrates, and a message from Hyunggu illuminates the screen.

**hyunggu:** he was SO jealous it was hilarious

go get him you tiger

i saved your ass and left you two on your ~bubble tea date~

second date, if i may add

GO CONFESS NOW

**yuto:** i hate you

it's NOT a date

**hyunggu:** i don't hear anything because yuta's heart eyes at you are blinding

**yuto:** that doesn't make sense????

**hyunggu:** just like you who can't acknowledge yuta likes you and wants to date you

**yuto:** bye wooseok is my best friend now

Yuto feels himself blushing, and it's not good. He just doesn't want to get his hope high too much. It's a thing to acknowledge he has a crush on Yuta and wanting to tell him, but he feels like the more they become closer, the more he loses his confidence.

Yuta is so much more than what he initially only saw when he first had a crush. It has evolved and now that Yuto knows what it is to receive a lot of Yuta's smiles, he's too coward to tell him how he likes him, because he doesn't want to go back to the simple teammate relationship they had before.

"Here you go," Yuta comes back to their table, and in addition of the matcha bubble tea he's ordered, he has put a slice of a fraisier cake with two forks on the table.

Yuto's heart stops. For sure, his blush won't leave anytime soon.

"I thought maybe you were hungry as well, and this fraisier reminds me of what we're used to have in our coffee shops in Japan. So we can share!"

"Thanks hyung," he stutters, "how much was it?" he asks, making a move to take his wallet in his pocket.

"Pfft, don't worry about it."

And Yuto knows better than contradicting Yuta, so he lets it slide. He already hears Hyunggu singing one of his self-composed songs where 99% of the lyrics are just  _ "yuto has a crush on yuta and yuta has a crush on yuto because they are G-A-Y" _ .

"It's cute, when you blush, it's only your ears that become red, so if we're not attentive enough, we don't really notice you're flustered," Yuta casually comments while mixing his boba pearls in his bubble tea.

The remark puts Yuto in a panic, and he covers one of his ears as if it will help. It's too late. 

"Cute," Yuta says again, and then he sips at his drink as if he hasn't put Yuto on the floor with a single word.

And then Yuta talks about their upcoming big match. Yuto doesn't dare talk about something else like, let's say, his feelings, and he's glad that Yuta has changed the subject. It's easier that way. He will  _ not _ hear the end of it by Hyunggu once he's back from the bubble tea shop, but he will manage. For now, all his concentration is on Yuta.

He relaxes a bit, and they talk for hours.

**5.**

Today is the day. Yuto will confess to Yuta today.

Nothing can stop him, because Hyunggu has boosted his confidence to the maximum these past few days, and he says that it's nothing because it's what Yuto deserves. He's a bit emotional that he's met such an angel in Korea and that he's now his best friend. Hyunggu can have his little devil side, but at the end of the day, they love each other.

Hyunggu has told him thousands of times how Yuta is totally into him. The hair color details, inviting him for coffee, running into him at the boba shop and the  _ glare _ he had for Hyunggu, then the casual  _ "let's share a fraisier haha no big deal" _ big deal, Hyunggu has gone crazy and pulled at his own hair because he couldn't deal with how Yuto wanted to not look at the fact.

Even Jeno and Jaemin would chuckle and look intensely every time Yuta and Yuto have a conversation during practice. Shinwon even whistled the last time when Yuta had put his arm around Yuto's shoulders. And don't even think of that time Yuta has given an umbrella to Yuto when he's heard that he didn't have any. At that time, Hyunggu's been ready to call a priest to organize his best friend's wedding with his soccer captain, right here and there.

So now Yuto is ready. He's confident enough and he wants to try his luck.

They have soccer practice today. It's nothing unusual, and it's thanks to that that Yuto can see Yuta so often in the week. They dribble and do strategy and goals, and Yuto is full of adrenaline and he's good. An important match is coming up and he gives his best for the training, and he wants to give his best when confessing to Yuta, as well.

Yet, merely half an hour before the end of practice, Yuto notices someone going up the bleachers, and sitting there quietly. The guy is handsome, slender yet strong with a penetrating stare. He wonders who he is, because he doesn't remember having seen him around lately. Has anyone gotten a boyfriend lately? It would be cute if that guy is waiting for one of them. Maybe it's Johnny?

When Yuta asks them to make pairs for a new exercise, Yuto ends up with Johnny. Yuta at some point looks at the benches and, seeing the unknown guy, breaks into a beautiful smile, and he waves excitedly.

"Who is it?" Yuto asks, curious, at Johnny when he dribbles with a ball.

"Hm?" Johnny looks up, and he smiles just like Yuta. "Oh, it's Sicheng, Yuta's ex-boyfriend."

Yuto's heart clenches, and it's nothing similar to his usual mini heart attacks when Yuta smiles at him. He feels like he's taken a sudden cold shower, and he doesn't like it. What is Yuta's ex-boyfriend doing here? Why is Yuta so bright and happy when he sees him? Are they seeing each other again?

Yuto can't help but compare himself to Sicheng. Even from afar, it's obvious that Sicheng is handsome, and Yuta doesn't seem like he resents him. Yuta doesn't surround himself with bad people, so surely, Sicheng is a sweetheart as well. How can Yuto hate him? He knows nothing about him. Sure, he kinda steals Yuta's attention from him, and Yuto is selfish like that, but he doesn't want to seem possessive either.

"They still seem close," Yuto comments.

"Yeah, Sicheng is a cool guy, I'm not surprised. We often go out all together."

"Oh."

That doesn't ease Yuto. Yuta goes out with Yuto too, but they never went out to a club, or a dinner when there isn't the team with them. Sicheng has so much more on his side than Yuto does. And he already knows Yuta better, because he's his ex.

Maybe he has no chance at all, then.

When the end of the practice arrives, Yuto watches Yuta jogging to the bleachers, and Sicheng stands up. If everything has gone like Yuto has thought it would at first, it would be him in front of Yuta now, not his ex-boyfriend. But Yuta seems engrossed in whatever Sicheng tells him, and Yuto can't really hear what they are talking about.

"I bet they are bickering again," Johnny laughs when he walks with Yuto to the lockers, eyeing Yuta and Sicheng.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, he doesn't seem like it because he literally looks like an angel, but Sicheng has a witty tongue. He always teases Yuta and they have quite the chemistry."

That doesn't help Yuto's confidence. Why did he think that Yuta would be interested in him, when Sicheng is there to sparkle and match with Yuta's personality so much better than his own. People often overlook Yuto because he seems gloomy, and maybe they are right, after all.

"That's why they got together, but then after some time they realized they were better as friends," Johnny continues, and Yuto feels a bit sick.

In the changing room, when he checks his phone, he sees several message from Hyunggu, from  _ "good luck with confessing!!!" _ to  _ "please don't spend your time making out with your angel and tell me how it goes before being all lovey-dovey, i'm your best friend i want to be the first to know all the details!!!" _ , and it's supposed to make Yuto laugh and happy, but he feels something so heavy on his shoulders now.

Yuta exits from the shower room and quickly gets ready, while usually he lingers around and talks more with Yuto. He misses this suddenly, and it's only the first time that Yuta acts like that.

"In a rush, Yuta-hyung?" Jaemin asks.

"Yeah, Sicheng's been waiting for me, I promised him we will study together."

So it's like a study date. Why did Yuto think that their time at the bubble tea shop was anything special?

"Have fun children! See you next practice!"

And with that, Yuta is out of the room. Shinwon looks worriedly at Yuto from where he sits to tie his shoes. Yuto just shrugs.

Here goes his plan to confess. Maybe it's a sign; and if Yuta arrives next practice with Sicheng at his side and leaves him with an adorable kiss on the lips, Yuto wonders if he'll be able to play at all.

When Yuto comes back to the dorm room he shares with Hyunggu, his best friend is waiting for him like an excited puppy.

"Yuto! You didn't reply to any of my message! Does Yuta hyung kiss so well that your brain has just fried?!"

"You'll have to ask Sicheng for the answer to that," Yuto finds himself replying.

And then he just falls on his bed, and says nothing. Hyunggu frowns.

"Yuto... Did Yuta hyung reject you...?" he says in a small voice, sitting at the edge of Yuto's bed, ready to attack him with a special cuddle session.

"No. I didn't have time to say anything. Sicheng, his ex-boyfriend, came to see him, and they are apparently on a study date right now."

"What do you mean, study date? They are exes, why would they...?"

"I don't know, ok!" Yuto erupts, and then he feels so bad to shout after Hyunggu. "Sorry. It's just... it stresses me out. When Yuta hyung saw Sicheng, it was like he was the only one around him."

"Ooh, Yuto..." Hyunggu climbs on the bed and hugs Yuto to comfort him. "It probably means nothing. They are still good friends. I don't know Sicheng, but I know how Yuta hyung looks at you, and how he flirts with you. And if it happens that he's not serious, I won't shut up and he'll know what I think of his attitude, ok?"

Yuto barely replies, so Hyunggu says:

"Ok, time for a well deserved nap. And then, let's go to your fav sushi place."

"Thank you," Yuto whispers, and he feels so tired his eyes close by themselves.

It'll get better, right?

**+1**

And it gets better, thanks to Wooseok.

Hyunggu, being the best best friend anyone can have, can't stand seeing his Yuto so sad over what is happening. No one is sure of anything, and he's aware that Yuto's conclusion is mostly assumptions, and Hyunggu wants the  _ truth _ . So the truth he tries to find.

Basically, they want to know if Sicheng is Yuta's boyfriend again, or at least if they both consider getting in a relationship again, which is problematic for the "Yuyu agenda 2020" that is one of Hyunggu's goals for this year. He doesn't want anything thwart his plans and his best friend's happiness.

When Hyunggu asks around him if anyone knows Sicheng, he's honestly a bit surprised that it's when he talks about it with Wooseok that he gets crucial information.

"Isn't Sicheng that Chinese student majoring in dance?" Wooseok states once Hyunggu says the name of the-one-who-distress-Yuto.

"Is he? Do you know him?" Hyunggu asks, eager for more.

"I don't know him personally, but he often comes to the basketball practice, I've seen him around."

Hyunggu is puzzled. Is Sicheng the type of guy to go around every sport club's practice? Basketball, now soccer…

"Why that?" he asks.

Getting information from Wooseok is a bit difficult, even more when the giant guy is engrossed in one of his virtual game where he raises a cat. Even if he's supposed to hang out with Hyunggu during lunch between their classes, Wooseok is really serious when it comes to feeding and petting his virtual cat.

"Wooseok, I'm serious, please reply. Is he a new addition of the basketball team, or what?" Hyunggu sighs.

"Well, he comes to see his boyfriend, duh."

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! Wooseok, did you just say that Sicheng comes to watch your basketball practice to see his boyfriend?!" Hyunggu is hysterical now.

"Yeah, it is Ten hyung. You know, the Thai student that hates being next to me when we take pictures of the team because I'm like, twenty centimeters taller than him? If he wanted to feel tall, he shouldn't have joined a  _ basketball team _ , if you ask me."

Wooseok finally detaches his eyes from his phone, and looks at Hyunggu.

"Why, do you like Sicheng or something? I'm sorry that you have to find out he's already taken."

"It's wonderful, Wooseok!"

"... it's wonderful that you have your heart broken?"

"No, silly! Didn't Yuto tell you? That Sicheng guy is Yuta's ex boyfriend."

Sensing the possible juicy drama coming from this information, Wooseok is now totally focused on Hyunggu.

"What? What happened?"

"Yesterday, Sicheng came to the soccer practice and Yuta only had eyes for him. Yuto was devastated, even more when Johnny hyung told him he was Yuta's ex. I wasn't sure about what was going on, that's why I asked around to know more about Sicheng. You're a savior!"

"Well, if you knew how Ten can't shut up sometimes about his wonderful boyfriend... They are lucky they are cute together. Ten is always teasing Sicheng but they look at each other as if they would go to the moon together in the blink of an eye."

"That's perfect, it means Yuta hyung really sees Sicheng as only a friend, and he's serious with Yuto. I honestly think it's just that Yuta hyung's personality is really hyper that he’s still in good terms with Sicheng, and I can't forget how he looked at Yuto. We need to tell him all that so he'll have the confidence again to confess."

"If you want my opinion, Yuta hyung should also grow some and maybe be more direct with Yuto," Wooseok comments.

"Hm, he doesn't really put words on what game he's playing with Yuto, but it's obvious that he likes him. It's just that Yuto can be blind it hurts."

"Ah, to be young, Japanese and in love..."

"Next time, it'll finally be the right time, I'm sure of that," Hyunggu decides, and he can't wait to tell all of that to Yuto once they see each other at the dorm later.

And Yuto thinks the same. Now that Hyunggu has updated him on his discoveries, he really thinks that nothing can stop him from telling Yuta what he truly feels. They have their important match coming up during the week-end, and whatever the outcome, Yuto  _ will _ confess after it. The team is confident enough for betting a lot on their victory, and Yuta doesn't stop bragging about everyone's good work, and that boosts their good spirit.

The day of the match, Yuta is extra touchy with everyone. It's how he communicates when he's stressed and can't contain all the energy he accumulates; however, Yuto is the one who gets more of Yuta's cuddly behaviour, and that doesn't annoy him one bit. Since the morning, Hyunggu has sent him tons of message to cheer him up, and even pictures of the progress of the banner sign he plans to show around in the bleachers. It's full of glitters and neon colors and Yuto loves it. He even laughs when Hyunggu sends him the details and he sees in a corner "GO GO YUYU", with the "O" decorated like soccer balls.

When it's finally time for the match, Yuto can hear the whole stadium buzzing with energy. His friends have sent him messages to encourage him, and he knows they are sitting, waiting for the teams to enter the field and face each other.

The last minute before they need to go out, Yuto catches Yuta's eyes, and his hyung smiles brightly.

"Yuto, I'll have something to tell you after our victory, ok?" he manages to tell him before having to do his speech as the team captain.

"Sure, Yuta hyung," and then all of their focus is on the game.

The whole match feels like a blur for Yuto. It's been weeks they have prepared for it, and he's so focused on the victory, so attentive on everything going on around the field, that for an hour he doesn't think of how he'll confess and only think of making his team proud and  _ Yuta _ proud. The cheers from his friends and the students of their university ring in his ears and he feels so alive. Jeno kisses Jaemin when his boyfriend scores a wonderful goal, and Johnny keeps telling him he's doing great when he catches him on the field.

And Yuta. Yuta is extra sexy when he's focused, barking order and then smiling stunningly when his teammates do well. Their dynamics are on point and Yuto feels like they have already won when he catches Yuta's eyes on him several times through the match.

When the whistle shrills through the stadium for the end of the match, it is directly followed by the cheers of the audience. Yuto looks around him, and he sees his teammates celebrating as well their victory. Because they won.

Yuto smiles widely, and he runs to the middle of the field to huddle together with his friends and chanting how happy they are. By a play of fate, the one who has his arm around Yuto's shoulders is no other than Yuta, and if that is possible, their smiles broaden even more when their sparkly eyes meet.

When the euphoria settles a bit, they shake hands with the opponent team. Some of their friends also join them right after, and even if Yuto is sweaty for having ran non-stop, Hyunggu hugs him and congratulates him. He doesn't miss the opportunity to whisper in his ear  _ "go get your man now" _ with a cheeky smile and a wink.

When everyone calms down and talks happily, Yuto has some time for himself to recompose. Now is the time. He's promised himself he would confess, and that's finally happening.

Yuta is engaged in a conversation with no other than Sicheng and Johnny, but it doesn't make Yuto stressed. He approaches them, and Johnny is the first one to notice him. With a bright smile, he taps his shoulder, and says:

"Yuta, your man is here."

The remark makes Sicheng laughs, and it's a little  _ ha ha _ that seems too cute for how his eyebrows wriggle. Yuta shushes Johnny and he hits him in the shin, but then all of his attention is on Yuto.

"Let's go somewhere else," Yuta says, and he puts his hand on Yuto's upper arm to lead him in a corner of the commodities where the silence is surprising, compared to how loud the place was merely fifteen minutes before.

"Perfect," Yuta says, and he sits down on a bench, Yuto following him.

They stay silent for a few seconds, Yuto searching for his words, but then Yuta opens his mouth, tugging at one of his wild strands.

"So I told you I had something to tell you after the match."

"Actually, hyung, I do too, and if it's okay, I'd like to be the first to talk."

Yuta looks intensely at him, but doesn't object, so Yuto readies himself, and here it is, the confession he's waited so long to make.

The words come to Yuto in Japanese. It's something so intimate, that it's obvious that his mother tongue is the easiest tool to express his feelings. It's also something he shares with Yuta only here (if you ignore Hyunggu who learns it, but it's not about him right now). So Yuto talks.

"Since the beginning, I find you the prettiest when you smile. I've always been fascinated each time you smile, it's like, like a special power of yours. And at first I didn't really think much of it, but then I was more attentive when it came to you, and I caught myself looking more and more at you, and it was kinda... clear to me that it meant something. But I also noticed other things, like how you didn't call me Yuto but Adachi, and that seemed like a big deal to me. So when you finally began to call me Yuto, I felt like we became closer. And then you decided to let your hair grow, and you even asked me for advice for your hair color, and I kind of lost it. You acted like my opinion was really important, and I want to believe it was, still is. You haven't stopped paying for my coffee and my food each time you could, and every conversation we had, I cherish them so, so much. I honestly was ready to tell you how I feel a few days ago, but I saw you with Sicheng hyung and I thought you still had something going on. Now I know that you don't, and I'm confident, and we just won this important game, and you don't know how beautiful you are happy like that, and I think it's the best moment to finally tell you that, Yuta hyung: I like you."

Yuto has said it. He's finally confessed, and he feels lighter, and he feels like he could do everything in the whole world, because he's finally honest with Yuta and he knows it's been the right decision to do. He's waited so long and now the (soccer) ball is in Yuta's court.

Yuta looks at Yuto as if he's lightened up every star in the night sky, and it's a view that Yuto knows he'll never get tired of. And then, without much word, Yuta leans toward Yuto, and after a second of momentum and anticipation because they are so, so close, yet not touching, finally, after a shaky breath, Yuta kisses Yuto softly on the lips.

Yuta strokes Yuto's cheek with his thumb, and the kiss deepens; Yuto sighs, and scoots closer, and one of his hands finds its place on Yuta's shoulder, and then it plays with Yuta's hair, and everything right there, it's perfect. They kiss again, and they chuckle too, and everything feels  _ right _ .

When they hear some people walking outside near where they are, Yuto timidly shies away, and that makes Yuta giggle. He takes Yuto's hands in his, and then he looks intensely into Yuto's eyes, with the sweetest smile Yuto's ever seen. This one, this smile is the one that suits Yuta the best.

"Your ears are on fire."

"Hyuuuung," Yuto whines, but he knows he can't deny the truth.

Some seconds pass, and Yuta finally whispers:

"I like you too. Dammit, I can't believe you said it before me."

Yuto burst into laughters.

"By the way," Yuta goes on, and then he winks, "that time at the coffee shop, and at the boba place? These were totally  _ dates _ ."

Yuto gasps, and then hits Yuta's shoulder, embarrassed, but Yuta laughs and his head is tilted backward, his eyes shut, and his beautiful silver hair framing his expression of pure bliss, and Yuto thinks that he's the luckiest man on earth.

**_Bonus._ **

Yuta thinks Yuto is incredible. He is reserved, yet really attentive. He's diligent in his work, always focused during soccer practice, and he has the cutest ear piercings. The silver goes well with how red Yuto's ears can get when he's embarrassed.

Yuta has noticed this because he's always been intrigued by Yuto. And it's with no surprise that he later realizes that his admiration is more than that. He wants to see Yuto smile more, he wants to see him more, period. And so Yuta worked on that. It's so much fun to tease Yuto. Yuta notices most of the time when the younger is looking at him, and it feels good. And he likes it. Little butterflies grow a family in his stomach day after day, and Yuta is addicted.

It's so cute to see Yuto disintegrate on the spot when Yuta finishes his hairdresser appointment and has now silver hair; it's even more cute when Yuta can invite Yuto to the coffee shop and pay for the both of them. For Yuta, it counts as a date, but he's still not ready to tell the truth to Yuto. He likes this in-between, the thrill it is, and he wants to be a bit selfish and admire how flustered Yuto is for a little bit more.

When Yuto confesses to him first, Yuta is taken aback by Yuto's bright and decided eyes on him. He's so eager and so brave that maybe Yuta is even more smitten. Even if Yuto's the one to confess first, Yuta's the one to initiate their first kiss. And man does it feel right to kiss Yuto.

Yuta can't, for the love of Yuto, have enough of how red Yuto's ears become. He also can't stop playing with his little earrings, and can't stop listening to his oh-so-deep voice, and he's endeared by everything that Yuto is.

He knows that Yuto has a really soft spot for his long hair. He's seen how he looks at him when he combs them, and the first day he does little piggytails, he thinks that Yuto is going to die in his arms because he's speechless and he also almost falls on the floor.

Honestly, Yuta thinks that Yuto would be so pretty too, if he lets his hair grow. So he expresses this idea one day they are lazily napping in Yuto's dorm one afternoon Hyunggu has class.

"What do you think of couple haircut?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you want me to become a Final Fantasy character too?" 

"Hm, I mean...," Yuta says, combing his fingers through Yuto's dark fringe. "I think you'd be the cutest with a ponytail, just like me."

Yuta feels Yuto's ears warming up, but then the younger mumbles "why not", and that's all Yuta needs to hear.

Several weeks later, Yuto comes to Yuta's flat with a beanie he's used to wear often. They have to leave later because they have organized an afternoon together with their friends. 

After Yuta greats his boyfriend with a soft kiss, Yuto wriggles on his spot.

"Yuta hyung... You remember when you asked me what I thought of couple haircut?"

Yuta's smile widens, and he nods eagerly.

"Well, I think now my hair is long enough to tie them back, don't you think?"

And he removes his beanie, so Yuta can see his messy long strands, and he seems shy but he's the cutest Yuta's ever seen him, after the time they had their first kiss, of course.

Later that afternoon, when they join their friends hand in hand, Johnny laughs, Hyunggu squeals, and Ten groans at their view.

"You  _ had _ to even match your hairstyle to show to the whole world how much you love each other, didn't you?"

Yuto and Yuta look at each other, and chuckle; Yuta has spent a dozen of minutes combing Yuto's hair into a little high ponytail, a few messy strands, and pretty bobby pins to decorate it. It matches Yuta's own hairstyle, even if his own hair is longer.

"Just say you find us cute and go," Yuta replies, sticking out his tongue like a child.

Yuto laughs at Yuta's whereabout, and when their stares meet, Yuta still finds the same sparkles of love in his boyfriend's eyes.

Ah, to be young, Japanese and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> so much happened today, jungwoo is back, nct127 announced their cb, yuta is an angel, it's kino's bd and yuto has told him "daisukino", i'm FINE.
> 
> i hope you liked this ff, and please please tell me what you thought of it!! <3
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei) too! i'd love new friends! <3  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
